


Wind, Sand, Sun, Storm

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Just gods being gods, POV Second Person, Worldbuilding in the literal sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: The Sylph of Space creates a gift for her wife.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Wind, Sand, Sun, Storm

It’s a lovely planet, if somewhat small, as these things go: windswept dunes, sandstone bluffs painted in hues of rose and tawny gold, all the sunlight a terrifying creature of the day such as yourself might desire. There’s certainly nothing _wrong_ with it, except perhaps insufficient cloud coverage to suit Rose’s more gothic inclinations. But there’s something missing, in the midst of all this deep, still quiet –

_Ah. Of course._

You close your eyes and concentrate. Nothing obvious changes except, after a moment, a small scalebeast skittering over your foot, seeking shelter beneath a nearby rock.

 _Yes,_ you think. _Perfect._

.

The house you share with Rose is usually airy, full of light. Now, the downpour sweeps the desert, unceasing, and life takes shelter where it can: barkbeasts in their dens, scaled creatures in the crevices of the world – and your wife who lingers at the window, silhouetted by lightning. Rose knows how to set a scene.

“We have been woefully imprisoned,” she says, “by weather. How shall we resolve this quandary?”

She turns, smiling slow, her hand extended. You can tell she has a few ideas.

Outside, the rain continues; what had been sparse will soon be riotous with bloom.


End file.
